The invention relates to an intake system for an internal combustion engine.
DE OS 42 16 255 discloses an intake tube for an internal combustion engine. This intake tube is comprised of a number of individual intake tubes which are connected at the inlet end to a manifold tube. The intake tube is made in one piece and manufactured by the blow molding method. Between two individual intake tubes a shunt resonator is provided. This is a short tube section which produces a cancellation of sound waves of a specific frequency. The length of the tube section is to be tuned to the sound waves and amounts to .lambda./4. It is also possible to connect this shunt resonator with a clean air chamber of the air filter housing. However, an arrangement as close as possible to the sound source is preferred. The disclosed shunt resonator is effective at a specific frequency, i.e., thus also at a specific speed of the internal combustion engine. Thus, if undesired sound waves are to be masked out in various speed ranges of the internal combustion engine, it would be conceivable to arrange for a plurality of shunt resonators and tune them to the corresponding frequencies. This, however, requires a considerable amount of space.